


chaotic bisexuals live in one place. shenanigans ensue.

by momosanswater (orphan_account)



Category: A:TLA, AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: A:TLA - Freeform, AU, AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, Chaotic Bisexuals, F/F, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Too many relationships, Tumblr made me do it, found family trope, hello tumblr this is for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/momosanswater
Summary: The title says it all. The war is over, and the gaang is living in Zuko’s palace. Almost everyone is queer, and they all just have a good time. This is basically one of my Atla Incorrect Quotes in fanfic form. The found family trope has invaded my heart.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Sokka - Toph's Antics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter work!  
> This is also a multi-POV fic

A/N

I had a whole bunch of school this week and some other personal things that came up, so this is pretty short, and more of a prologue. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Maybe some Mai and Ty Lee?? 

"Oh, you know that if you had the opportunity, you would totally have a pet turtleduck. And I know what you'd name it!"

Zuko blushed before stammering, "I never should have told you that-"

"But you did!" I interrupted, with a triumphant smile on my face.

"You were going to name them-" I start before a knock on the door cuts me off. 

"Who is it?" Zuko asks, getting up from the bed. 

The person announces themself as 'You know who!", and I hear Zuko mumble, " _Toph_."

 _Oh no, what did she do this time?_ I think.

When the war was won and Zuko was made Firelord, he invited us to live in the palace. We accepted, naturally. "It would be fun!", we said. And while it was quite entertaining, it was a little... chaotic.

Toph had been known to cause most of the shenanigans in the palace, and her last antics included Momo, a knife, and the fear of being cut by a flying winged lemur. 

Zuko opens the door to Toph, who is wearing some sort of armor.

"I- What did you do?" I ask suspiciously. 

"I may have raided the silverware in the kitchen," she says, with a devilish grin on her face.

"Toph! Why- why would you do that?" Zuko blurts.

I swear she does these things just to mess with Zuko. 

"I guess I was just feeling a little down after not being able to take one of your patented 'Life-Changing Field Trips' with you. Had to do something to brighten my mood." She says coyly. 

I swear, she'll never stop guilt-tripping Zuko over that. Those two get on quite well when they're behaving though.

"Okay, fine. You can go with me the next time I go take a business trip. But you have to promise to bend the utensils back!"

She smiles to herself and walks away. 

"Some days I almost regret inviting everyone to live here," Zuko says after she's gone, shaking his head. "But what is life without entertainment?"


	2. Chapter 2

I have to delete my account. I might continue the story later, and post it an another account, but idk. I am so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading.  
> See updates and other stuff on my tumblr, momosanswater!


End file.
